Las Vegas
Las Vegas was the most populous city in U.S state of Nevada. It was the residence of Yuri Karpov, his twin sons, and his girlfriend Tamara. It was first seen during Night Boxing at Caesar Palace and in an unknown hotel when Yuri, Tamara, and Caesar prepare to go to the airport for the arks. It was first partially devastated when an earthquake hit it on the same time when Los Angeles had a huge 10.9 magnitude earthquake (at that time, Jackson along with his family and Gordon were escaping the city). When they arrived, the city had been damaged, cracked and torn into two like in Los Angeles, which destroyed some of the grounds. When they landed the plane, we can see hundreds of survivors still finding their things and Yuri warns the airport staff to be careful with his plane's landing gear after his plane got stuck on the crack during the earthquake. The loudspeaker's announcer began to inform to everyone that the National Guard has warned them that extremely hazardous ash clouds from the Yellowstone caldera, which had erupted, will reach Las Vegas. So, the people rapidly panic to run inside the building to avoid ash clouds. One of the fire department staff asks Yuri to go inside. But, Yuri said to one of the fire department staff that he has a plane. He was rejected and forced by the fire department to move inside because the fire department said that it wasn't safe. Inside the airport, hundreds of people and staffs are watching the last speech from U.S President, Thomas Wilson, and Yuri, along with his twin son and Tamara, go inside. In the middle of the speech, the television was interrupted as the signal was possibly destroyed by the ash cloud from Yellowstone causing everyone inside to panic again and the fire department staff told everyone to get away from the door and the windows. Jackson discovered Yuri and desired to join him on his plane for surviving along with his family and Kate. Sasha found the Antonov 500 which is larger than Yuri's Private Plane. Sasha said that the Antonov 500's pilot was just to take off but the tower didn't let them take off. But, he needed a co-pilot. Lily advocates Gordon for co-pilot to Sasha and Yuri. Jackson said that he was a great pilot (because Gordon saved Jackson's Family), forcing Gordon (who was annoyed) to be the co-pilot and they escape quickly from the airport. The fire department staff warned them to not go outside and come back inside but they ignored his warnings. As they run, people inside are beginning to scream and panic because they watch the ash cloud beginning to approach closer to them which makes the fire department warn them to move back and avoid glass. Outside the airport, they find what Sasha said, the Antonov 500. They rapidly run inside the Antonov as the ash cloud nearly reaches the airport and many people run inside. They discovered and realized that the plane collects very luxurious cars from the 2012 Las Vegas Auto show. Sasha forced Gordon to check the main bus for hydraulics while Sasha balanced Antonov's Tank, but Gordon didn't know about it. While Yuri and his sons along with Tamara take a seat, Gordon rolls the communication button, which the airport tower warned Antonov to shut down immediately. They ignored the airport tower signal and start the plane to prepare takeoff. When they are on the way, the airport tower became angry at them because they don't have clearance to take off and they must abort take off despite the ash cloud beginning to consume the control tower and the rest of the airport's building along with the planes. This causes the tower to instantly explode and kill the tower staff inside. Meanwhile, Antonov's landing gear broke up and the plane falls down, narrowly crashing the plane as the building collapsed near them. They crashed atop of replica of the Eiffel Tower. After that, we can see the crack still continued to collapse damaged Las Vegas. Category:Locations Category:Cities